Demons of the Wasteland
by Fruktus1997
Summary: Natalie, James's daughter has a strong dark side and a sadistic streak,she could even be described as slightly sociopathic. She shares a stong bond with her friend Amata and is slowly corrupting her. When Natalie's father leaves the vault she has to leave too,she persuades Amata to leave with her. Soon they become known as the Demons of the Wasteland. !Evil FLW/Amata
1. Shooting Lesson

Disclaimer: I don't own Fallout in any way.

AN: Recently I replayed Fallout 3 with a very evil karma female character and Amata companion mod,and the idea for this fic was born. Hope you like it :)

Chapter 1: Shooting lesson.

„What do I get to kill?" Natalie asked happily.

„Carefull now, it might be just a BB gun, but its not a toy." her father replied. „Now go and shoot those targets." he added.

Natalie walked up to the improvised shooting range and took aim with her BB gun. She maganged to hit both targets, one of them in the bullseye. Suddenly a radroach got into the target area. Natty smilled and aimed at the insects head and shot, the roach got hit in the head. Yellow goo sprayed out the insect and it stopped moving.

„Well thats one less radroach to worry about." said James. He then told Jonas to take a picture of him and Natalie.

* * *

Next Day :

„So what you think about it?" Natalie asked while showing her new BB gun to Amata.

„If my father knew about this you would be in big trouble." replied Amata concerned.

„Screw him, he won't." said Natty and Amata smilled a little.

„Can I try it out?" Amata asked shyly, „Sure." Natalie handed the gun over to Amata.

„Here try it on this." Natty said and opened a box. A radroach ran out of it, Amata gasped and moved back a little.

„Where did you get that thing?" Amata asked shocked.

„They live in the maintenance level of the vault, its not hard to get one to go in a box." was Natalies reply, „Shoot it." she added.

Amata held the gun like she seen in old movies and fired. The roach squeaked in pain and tried to crawl away. „Finish it off!" laughed Natalie, Amata fired two more shots and the roach stopped crawling.

„Well... that was unusual." said Amata „But fun." she quickly added with a small smile.

„I knew you would like like it." Natty replied. „Look its still moving its legs." Amata pointed at the roach. „Let's jump on it." Natalie said with a grin. The girls got closer to each other and then they both jumped onto the roach, when they landed its guts burst out the hit the wall. „I think its dead NOW." said Amata and looked at Natalie, both girls giggled.

„Let's go and get somthing to eat." Natty told Amata, the girls linked their arms and left the reactor level.


	2. Important realization

Disclaimer: I don't own Fallout in any way.

AN: This chapter is more about character development, the dark side of Natalie will be fully exposed in the next chapter.

Chapter 2: Important realization.

„You're a perfectly healthy sixteen year old girl, come on just take the test, its not that bad." James said

„Oh Dad, please, I don't want to take that stupid test." Natalie replied annoyed. James just smiled at his daughter. „Go on Natalie, you got a GOAT to take."

Natalie walked out of her dads room and walked towards the entrance of their quarters. She stopped to look at the mirror next to the door. Her short black hair slightly covered her forehead, she looked into her dark green eyes. She had had enough of her life, Natalie was angry at ther father, she wanted to get out of this metal prison also known as Vault 101. Natty has been living here for 16 years. She wanted to see the outside world, be free, not take some stupid test and spend the rest of her life underground. The only thing that kept her going was Amata.

„FUCK THIS SHIT!" Natalie shouted loudly so her father would hear and left the quarters.

„ _What did I do wrong?"_ James thought to himself.

* * *

Natalie was walking down the corridor to the vault classroom, suddenly she heard Amata's voice. „Leave me alone you jerks."

Natty peaked around the intersection corner and saw that Amata was being blocked by Butch and his little gang. „Hey, Amata, you wanna see a real tunnel snake." one of the boys- Wally said and moved closer to Amata.

„Leave her alone you clowns." Natalie shouted and walked towards the gang.

„Oh look, you're little friend is here, what you gonna do pipsquek, hit me?" Butch laughed. Suddenly Natalie smashed her fist into his face and he fell on the floor. „I will get you for this." he shouted, Wally helped him get up and the gang left.

„Thanks for getting rid of those assholes." Amata hugged Natalie and she blushed. Amata has been her best friend since childhood but lately Natty was having thoughts about Amata. Natalie was also never into boys.

Natalie and Amata seperated and walked into the classroom and sat down.

Half an hour later the GOAT was over. Amata got a job in vault administration and Natalie got a job in vault maintenance, she wanted to get somthing to do with science or security, but maintenance was not bad.

„Fuck this test." Butch shouted „How can I can be hairdresser, I am better then that!"

„Hey, look Amata, the great Tunnel snake has been reduced to a lowly hairdresser" Natalie laughed while leaving the classroom. „That was mean." said Amata. „I know" Natty replied and the girls smiled at eachother.

* * *

Later in the evening Amata came to Natalie's room. The girls talked about the new jobs they would start tommorow. When Natalie was sitting next to Amata she noticed how beautiful her friend was. Amata's dark hair, tied in a ponytail was gently falling down her back and her brown eyes were so deep. Natalie was wondering why she didn't see this before.

„Amata, I have to tell you somthing." Natty whispered.

„What is it?" replied Amata.

„I think I...um..like you, but you know... in that kind of way." Natalie stuttered out.

Amata was schocked, she didn't know what to say, her father always told her that if a boy liked other boys or if a girl liked other girls in a sexual way it was not normal and amoral, but deep inside Amata felt the same for Natalie. _„Fuck it"_ she thought and grabbed Natalie's hand.

Natty liked the feeling of Amata holding her hand, the other girl turned her head to face Natalie.

„I like you too." Amata said and moved closer to Natalie's face until finally thier lips met. Amata pushed her tongue into Natty's mouth. Natalie responded and the girls tongues danced around tasting each other, delighting in the moment. They made out for about 15 minutes until they had no more strength to continue.

„Natty, can I sleep with you this night?" asked Amata.

„Sure." replied Natalie.

The girls didn't even bother to undress, they just laid down next to each other on Natalie's bed. Natalie hugged Amata from behind. „I will never leave you." Natty whispered. „I know" Amata replied quietly.

The girls snuggled up and fell asleep.


	3. Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own Fallout in any way.

AN: Natalie's dark side is fully exposed in this chapter, and a certain girl gives into corruption ;)

Chapter 3: Escape.

„Wake up!" Natalie woke up to the sound of Amata shouting and shaking her. „What is it, let me sleep." Natalie replied quietly, still half asleep.

„Listen Natty, your father has escaped the vault and my dad has gone crazy. He ordered the guards to kill Jonas, now he is looking for you, he thinks you helped your father escape." shouted Amata.

Natalie jumped out of bed.

„What should I do?" she asked. „You have to leave the vault. Here, take this gun, I stole it from my father. Go to his office, there is a secret tunnel there that leads to the entrance of the vault. I will meet you there, its safer if we split up" Amata answered.

Natalie took the gun from Amata and left the room.

* * *

Natty slowly walked through the corridors of the vault, suddenly she saw a guard fighting several radroaches, Natalie just stood and watched, soon the guard was overwhelmed by the insects and fell dead. Natalie walked up and took his ammo and body armor.

When Natalie entered the toilet area of the vault she saw Butch- childhood bully and her worst enemy. „Help me please, my mother is in there with radroaches, they are going to kill her if you don't do something fast!" he shouted.

„ _This is going to be fun."_ thought Natalie. „No, I will not help you" she replied and smirked. „I know I have been a jerk to you and Amata, but please help me!" Butch begged. „No." was Natalie's simple reply.

„Fuck you, I hate your guts!" Butch screamed in rage. Natalie just smiled evilly and pointed her gun at Butch. „Goodbye." she pressed the trigger, the gun fired and the boy dropped to the ground with a hole in his head.

Natalie just looked at the body, this was her first kill, she always wondered what it felt like to kill somebody. She noticed that she felt massive satisfaction, no regret at all. _„I can get used to this."_ she gave a small laugh and went on.

In the atrium she killed two guards and took their ammo, she passed Andy the robot burning some radroaches and some bodies on the floor here and there.

* * *

When walking past a window, she saw Amata inside a room, she was being beat by the sadistic security guard Mack, the overseer just stood there with a smile on his face. Natalie got very angry, she stormed into the room and killed Mack with two well aimed shots.

„Natty behind you!" shouted Amata. The security chief came into the room and tried to hit Natalie's head from behind with his police baton, Natalie ducked and avoided the hit. She looked at Amata and the other girl nodded.

„Catch!" Natalie shouted and threw her gun to Amata. The other girl caught it, aimed quickly and shot the security chief straight in the forehead. The man dropped dead.

Amata was stunned, she just killed a man, a fellow vault citizen. She had no time to think about it because Natalie was already shouting at the overseer.

„Tell me how to leave this shithole, I know there is a tunnel in your office, tell me how to open it!"

„Why should I tell you, you little brat!" the Overseer shouted back. Natalie was ready for such a reaction and she already had a plan in her head. It would hurt the old asshole, he would pay for what he did to Amata.

Natty walked up to Amata and took the gun from her. „Amata, look what this clown has done to you. He ordered Mack to torture you, he also tried to destroy our relationship many times, he is a total hypocrite. Amata I am taking you with me, we shall leave together." Natalie spoke slowly and put her arm around Amata's waist. „But... he is my father." Amata replied quietly.

„So what, he is a old asshole and egoist. He does not love you Amata, he only thinks about himself." Natalie answered. „So who do you choose my dear Amata? Me, your best friend and lover who has always stood by your side and protected you, or that old hypocrite that tried to ruin all of it?" she asked and pulled Amata closer,the girl felt warm and safe in Natalie's embrace.

When she thought about it Natalie was right, her father never told her that he loved her, he just kept telling her how to be the next overseer and he was constantly trying to ruin her relantionship with Natalie. „Natalie, I will come with you" she said quietly.

„See you old clown, even your daughter doesn't want you you anymore, you are nothing but a pathetic looser." Natalie laughed and spat into the overseer's face. The old man broke down in tears „I will never give anything to you, you evil monster." he said in between sobs.

„If that is the way you want it." Natalie raised the her gun and aimed at his face, she looked at Amata who just nodded her head weakly. Natalie pulled the trigger and the old man fell over dead. Natalie walked up to the body and found a piece of paper the password to the overseer's terminal. She then motioned Amata to follow her and the girls left the room and walked towards to overseer's office.

„Natty, you are so mean." Amata said.

„What?" asked Natalie.

„You were so mean to my father, even a bit evil, but I must admit, it was kinda fun watching him like that. He was always so serious, so powerfull and you managed to make him cry like a little child." Amata replied and laughed quietly. Natalie looked at her girlfriend and gave her a wide grin _„Amata is all mine."_ she thought.

* * *

When they got to the overseers office Natalie typed the password into the terminal, she quickly looked at some scouting reports there was a human settlement not far away from the vault. She then typed in the command to open the tunnel.

When the tunnel opened she grabbed Amata's hand and they walked through the tunnel. When they got to the vault entrance chamber Natalie walked up to the control panel and pulled a lever marked **DOOR CONTROL OPEN/CLOSE.**

A mechanical arm moved to the door and slowly pulled in away and then let it roll to the side.

„You did it!" shouted Amata and hugged Natalie, Natty hugged back enjoying Amata's warmth. She then pulled away and took Amata's hand into her own, the girls interwined their fingers and slowly walked through the massive door.

They went through a stone passage up to a old wooden plank door. The girls then noticed that the vault door closed behind them.

„You ready?" asked Natalie.

„Yes, my love." Amata smiled and pushed the door open.

* * *

A/N 2: So what do think about my story so far? Leave a review if you want to, it would be nice to know.


End file.
